Sumptuousness, Selfrespect and Belief
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Hinamori, seorang anak perempuan yang memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas untuk menjalani hidupnya. Saat tengah berada dalam keterpurukan Grimmjow datang dan merubah persepsinya tentang kemewahan yang akan ia punya, harga diri dan kepercayaan yang...


~ Sumptuousness, Selfrespect, and Belief ~

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sumptuousness, Selfrespect, and Belief © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Rate: T

Pair: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques x Momo Hinamori

Warning: Pengubahan nama keluarga pada Retsu untuk menyesuaikan jalan cerita dan tokohnya.

* * *

**Hinamori's POV**

Hujan—satu di antara sekian banyaknya fenomena yang ada di dunia. Aku dapat merasakannya. Tetes demi tetes seakan mampu memberiku semangat hidup. Dingin seperti air yang terbentuk dari lelehan salju. Cair seperti wujudnya. Dan dibutuhkan semua orang seperti oksigen yang mengalir di setiap liter darah yang berjalan pada siklusnya. Aku ingin menjadi hujan—keinginan terbesarku.

Aku—seseorang yang rapuh, yang hanya dapat berbagi lewat kata-kata. Membungkam senyum dan tawaku dan menggantinya dengan kebutuhan duniawi—uang. Aku yang sekarang hanya akan tersenyum bila telah berada di tempat pembeliku—bos dan rentenir serta koruptor yang menghamburkan hartanya denganku—di dalam kamar. Mungkin akan banyak gelar yang akan aku dapatkan. Mulai dari yang hina, sampai yang terhina.

Aku—anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Terlahir di tengah keluarga yang serba berkekurangan, tanpa ayah dan ibu yang mampu merawatku. Tapi seseorang perempuan mampu menggantikan itu semua—sosok yang aku dan adikku impikan—seorang ibu sekaligus ayah.

Setahun yang lalu—tepat saat ulang tahunku yang ke-18 aku harus menerima sebuah kenyataan pahit yang sangat menyakitkan. Membuat aku membenci seseorang yang aku kagumi dengan sekejap. Hinamori Retsu yang ternyata adalah penculik anak mengakui kesalahan fatalnya pada kami—aku dan adikku. Aku sangat menyesal telah menjadikannya panutan selama ini. Mendengar semua nasihatnya, melakukan kebaikan yang ternyata menyimpan dusta yang menjadi ujung pedang tertajam dalam peperangan kejujuran manusia.

Terlebih lagi, setelah aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena sakit—perasaan yang hancur ketika kedua anaknya dibawa lari orang tak dikenal membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang melebihi sakitnya kanker. Sungguh sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa terobati. Aku benci dia! Karena dia, aku tak bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan orang tua yang lengkap. Karena dia aku dan adikku harus mencari kerja sampingan hanya untuk melanjutkan sekolah sampai akhirnya aku harus putus sekolah.

Ya, aku memang egois. Aku tidak memperhitungkan perekonomian yang memang tak bisa diharapkan ini. Aku terlalu serius sekolah! Tapi sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa selama ini aku terpisah jauh dengan orang tua kandungku. Dan jujur dulu aku cukup manja, dan akibatnya aku tak memiliki keahlian apapun terkecuali otakku yang bisa dibilang cukup cerdas. Hanya saja kendalanya adalah bagaimana aku merealisasikan kemampuan otakku dengan pekerjaan yang akan aku lakoni nanti? Sulit aku percaya, entah mengapa pelajaran yang aku dapat selama ini serasa sia-sia.

**FLASHBACK on JUNE**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Momo!!" beberapa teman-temanku mengucapkan selamat padaku dan memberiku beberapa bingkisan.

"Akh, terima kasih semuanya! Maaf, aku tidak bisa buat pesta…"

"Tidak perlu, yang penting tetap sama-sama seperti ini juga sudah cukup. Kau tidak pulang?" Rukia—temanku sejak kecil ini mengingatkanku untuk segera pulang.

"Akh, iya. Sebentar lagi," aku kembali membetulkan posisi buku-buku ke rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Segera setelahnya, aku langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah.  
Sesampainya di rumah.

"Tidak!!"

"Maaf, Momo. Itu semua benar."

"Jadi selama ini, aku tinggal dengan seorang penculik anak?"

"Pantas saja, setiap aku tanya siapa ayahku selalu saja jawabannya dialihkan!"

"…" ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat meredamkan hatiku—anak angkatnya ini, "rumah ini, adalah rumah yang aku beli dengan uang tebusan yang ayahmu berikan. Saatnya aku kembalikan padamu," ia meninggalkan aku yang sedang dalam keadaan labil. Aku merusak barang miliknya yang terisa. Tumpukkan surat, kertas-kertas bekas dan sertifikat penting. Apa pun itu.

**End of FLASHBACK on JUNE**

* * *

Hari ini—tepat dua hari setelah ulang tahunku ke-19. Aku harus kembali bekerja—sebagai seorang penulis dengan kerja serabutan. Salah satu hal yang sampai sekarang aku sembunyikan dari adikku. Cukup aku yang bersusah payah bekerja dan ia harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Mungkin pada siang hari aku akan dikenal sebagai penulis muda yang pendiam tapi pada malam hari, tebak! Sebagai seorang yang dapat dipesan hanya untuk satu malam.

Aku memiliki pembeli yang telah menjadi pelanggan tetapku—Aizen Sousuke. Ia merupakan seorang pejabat tinggi di Kota Karakura dan juga Koruptor—fakta yang aku ketahui setelah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ia memberiku imbalan yang bisa dibilang sangat besar. Mungkin akan sama banyaknya dengan 10 kali lipat penghasilan dari hasil tulisanku. Ia juga memiliki seorang _Bodyguard_ bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—pria berambut biru yang jujur membuatku sedikit menaruh perasaan padanya.

Aku dan Grimmjow—entah karena aku dan dia setiap hari bertemu, kami berdua menjadi sangat akrab. Ya, aku bukan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman tapi juga sebagai seseorang yang dapat membimbingku dalam banyak hal. Aku menjadikan dia panutan pengganti—karena ibu angkatku sekarang telah kehilangan kredibilitasnya dihadapanku.

Hari ini—tepat jam 16.00 aku akan melakukan tugas harianku—menemani Aizen Sousuke. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Grimmjow di ruang kerja Aizen.

"Hei, Grimmjow!" aku menepuk bahu bodyguard bertubuh tegap ini.

"Hn," jawab Grimmjow pendek. Seperti biasa ia memang malas berkata-kata.

"Apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Grimmjow berbalik, menaruh pandangan kedua matanya tepat pada sepasang mataku, "Pertanyaan seperti apa?" sekarang ia mulai serius mendengarkan perkataanku.

"Apa kesamaan aku dengan Albert Einstein?"

"Ha?" Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tak dapat memikirkan jawaban apa pun, "Kau berusaha mengejekku?"

"Haha..." aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "kau lucu saat sedang bingung, ya?" aku terus tertawa namun sekarang tertawaku terasa lebih lepas.

"Ya," terlihat warna merah mencuat di permukaan pipinya, "jujur aku sama sekali tak tahu jawabannya. Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Hei, enak saja! Aku serius!"

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah!"

"Baru sebentar langsung menyerah? Aku kira bodyguard itu pantang menyerah," aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Mungkin jika kau menanyakan padaku tentang ilmu pengetahuan seperti itu aku akan langsung menyerah," Grimmjow melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Pandangannya yang terlihat sangat luas. Seluas ruang hatinya yang tak mudah terjangkau makhluk berjenis 'wanita'.

"..." aku pun ikut terdiam dan mulai membayangkan hal-hal indah yang dulu pernah aku lakukan—sebelum menjalani pekerjaanku yang sekarang.

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk cinta."

Sungguh aku terperanjat mendengarnya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka seorang Grimmjow memiliki tekad yang kuat seperti itu. Bahkan aku sekarang justru merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Harus membohongi adikku, menjual diri—sesuatu perbuatan yang akuanggap begitu kotor hingga sulit untuk menyucikannya lagi.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?"

Grimmjow membangunkan aku dari lamunan singkat, "Akh, iya. Persamaan aku dan Albert Einstein adalah 'tidak suka diekspos'!"

"Mm, aku masih belum mengerti."

"Kau tahu? Saat diadakan acara penghargaan Einstein banyak wartawan dan fotografer yang terus-terusan mengeksposnya. Padahal ia sudah berkata bahkan berteriak 'ini cukup' berulang kali. Dan fakta lucunya, ia sempat menjulurkan lidah saat Arthur Sasse mengabadikan moment tersebut," aku menutup kalimat panjangku dengan tawa kecil yang mengandung makna terselubung. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Hm. Pengetahuanmu luas juga. Jangan-jangan kau juga mengerti tentang senjata yang sering aku pakai?"

"Ya, kurang lebihnya begitu," ucapku sambil melontarkan senyuman manis pada pengawal tampan ini. Padahal sudah sangat lama rasanya aku tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang luar terkecuali adik dan pembeliku—atasan Grimmjow.

"Kau mau melihat koleksi senjataku?" Grimmjow menawarkan sebuah kesempatan yang bisa dibilang sangat langka.

"Kau serius?" aku bertanya disertai ekspresi tidak percaya, "Akh, maksudku… apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada tuan Aizen?"

"Ya," aku menundukkan wajahku—karena malu dan takut akan kena imbas yang beresiko jika Aizen Sousuke pulang dan mencariku.

"Tenang saja. Hari ini tuan sedang banyak pekerjaan. Mungkin akan pulang larut malam," jawaban Grimmjow menenangkanku dari perasaan yang saling beradu keputusan.

"Baiklah."  
"Ini?" Grimmjow mengangkat salah satu pistol tua yang semula berada dalam lemari kaca anti peluru setebal delapan centimeter.

"Bukan! Yang itu," aku menunjuk sebuah pistol tua yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat di beberapa buku yang sering aku baca.

"Yang mana? Luger, Mauser, Tokarev, Colt?" Grimmjow menunjuk satu persatu pistol antik yang sudah berumur itu.

"Tokarev!" aku dengan segera mengambil pistol bernama tokarev dan mencoba menembakkannya ke sasaran yang telah disediakan.

"Hei, jangan!!"

DUAAARR!!

"Akhh~" aku melukai tanganku setelah menarik pelatuk dan menembakkan satu peluru.

"Kau ini, seharusnya tanya dulu sebelum mencoba menembak. Tokarev ini pistol yang tergolong pistol ilegal. Tidak untuk diperjual belikan. Dan lagi, Tokarev ini sudah tua dan pasti macet apalagi kalau kita menggunakan pistol ini pasti rel senjatanya akan bergeser," Grimmjow menceramahiku dengan beberapa kalimat yang cukup panjang. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma luka kecil. Lagi pula aku sedikit lagi akan mengenai sasaran," aku berusaha menenangkan pria berambut biru cerah ini. Dan suksesnya mendapatkan respon yang positif—senyuman manis.

"Sini aku obati," Grimmjow mengeluarkan perban dari kotak P3K yang ia punya dan membalut lukaku setelah membersihkannya, "kalau begini, tuan Aizen akan mencurigai dan bertanya tentang luka ini. Aku jadi tidak aman."

"Tenang saja, tuan Aizen-mu itu selalu mempercayaiku," aku memegang tangan Grimmjow yang dingin dan terasa kaku itu. Aku berasumsi bahawa ia jarang sekali berdekatan dengan wanita. Ia berusaha mengalihkan posisi tanganku ke tempat lain, "aku adalah orang yang bekerja dan bertekad selalu menjaga kepercayaan atasanku. Aku sama sekali tidak berhak memiliki urusan lebih dari ini, apa lgi sampai melibatkan perasaan," Grimmjow meletakkan kotak P3K dan segera berusaha meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai bertanya!" aku berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"…" ia hanya menoleh dan mendehem kecil untuk bertanya, "hm?" tatapannya kembali dingin, aku seperti tak lagi seakrab sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang M3. Kau memilikinya?"

Ia kembali ke arah lemari kacadan mengambil sebuah senapan M3, "Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

"Semuanya."

"M3 adalah senapan yang merupakan tipe pistol Mitraliur. Ada dua jenis, M3 dan M3A1. Berkaliber 9 mm, dapat menembakkan…" Grimmjow terdiam setelah baru menyadari aku terus menunduk dan diam tanpa satu kata pun.

"…" aku terus menangis, melepaskan semuanya dan membiarkan Grimmjow membuat keputusan. Menanggapi perasaanku atau setia terhadap atasannya.

"Kau menangis?" ia mendekati aku dan memelukku tiba-tiba, "Walaupun aku ingin aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku telah berhutang budi pada Aizen, dia menyelamatkan aku. Seandainya pun ia merelakanmu untuk bersamaku, aku akan terus merasakan rasa bersalah itu."

"Hiks… Hiks…" tangisanku semakin menjadi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Namun Grimmjow memberanikan diri mencium bibirku—sekedar menghilangkan kebimbangan di hatiku.

"Cepat kembali ke kantornya. Sebentar lagi ia akan pulang," Grimmjow kini benar-benar menginggalkan aku sendirian. Aku dapat melihat kegundahan yang tergambar jelas melalui hatinya. Ia kembali dingin seperti dulu—saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

* * *

===

**FLASHBACK on AUGUST: Grimmjow's Flashback**

"Hah… hah…"

"Kau bukan cuma pecundang, tapi juga pengkhianat!"

"Aku telah melakukan hal yang menurutku benar!" Grimmjow tidak mampu lagi bangkit dan hanya dapat menyaksikan beberapa pengedar narkoba menghajarnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih pantas untuk memperlakukan seseorang?" Aizen datang dengan beberapa orabng di belakangnya bersenjatakan pistol dan senapan lengkap.

"Siapa k-kau?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya," Aizen meninggalkan tempat itu dan membantu Grimmjow untuk berdiri, "bereskan mereka," Aizen memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membunuh semua anggota kelompok pengedar narkoba tersebut.

-

"Siapa namamu?" Aizen bertanya pada pemuda yang setengah babak belur di hadapannya.

"Grimmjow, grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Anda?"

"Panggil saja Sousuke, namaku Aizen Sousuke."

"Aizen? Bukankah itu nama…" Grimmjow terlihat begitu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah Aizen Sousuke—pimpinan dari beberapa operasi senjata illegal.

"Ya, kau telah mengenalku karena berada di lingkungan preman dan pengedar narkoba."

"Ah, ya. Hampir saja aku lupa. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalasnya?"

"Cukup menjadi orang yang aku percaya," Aizen memutus kalimatnya dan mulai memberikan Grimmjow beberapa senjata miliknya. Setelah Aizen menjelaskan kontrak yang telah ia sepakati dengan Grimmjow—pengawal barunya ia segera pergi. Grimmjow yang tergolong setia terus menjalankan perintah apa pun yang tuannya berikan dan selalu menyelesaikaannya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku berjanji," Grimmjow berbisik sambil membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjaga kepercayaan sang atasan.

**End of FLASHBACK on AUGUST**

===  


* * *

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Aizen menanyakan padaku karena aku sempat meringis kesakitan saat ia tak sengaja menyentuh tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terjatuh dan mengenai pinggiran meja," aku memalingkan wajahku dan berpura-pura meminta segelas air dari meja yang ada di kamar tidur Aizen.

"Oh ya, bulan ini aku belum memberimu uang, ya?" Aizen mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan padaku hampir semua isi dompetnya, "Kau bosan padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku tak ingin membicarakan ini. Tapi," Aizen terlihat ragu-ragu, "apa kau menyukai Grimmjow?"

Aku tercengang, ternyata ia memiliki mata-mata dimana pun, "Mungkin."

"Tinggalkan dia!" Aizen mulai marah dan melepaskan pakaianku serta memaksaku melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Aku terpaksa harus melakukan apa yang ia mau—demi uang untuk kelanjutan sekolah adikku.

"…" aku mulai menangis. Kupikir, mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku dan nasib yang harus aku terima dan jalani. Pengorbanan untuk orang yang selama ini ternyata aku cintai—Grimmjow Jaegerjaques dan harus kehilangan harga diri di hadapan para pria yang membeliku—sebelum Aizen menjadikanku satu-satunya yang dapat menghiburnya.

Aku sama sekali tak melihat Grimmjow sejak tadi. Jujur setelah peristiwa malam itu aku begitu kacau. Aku takut ia akan mendapat masalah dari atasannya sendiri. Dan lagi melihat dari ekspresi Aizen yang seperti itu, aku tahu ia sangat marah dan mungkin kecewa padaku. Namun aku coba abaikan permasalahan itu.

Saat aku temukan ia, kesedihan meliputi seluruh tubuhnya. Semua yang hendak ia lakukan seolah tak akan jadi sesuatu yang baik. Aku berusaha mendekatinya dan berbicara dengannya, namun tak pernah dihiraukan. Belum lagi, aku tak menyadari bahwa telah mengikuti Grimmjow terlalu jauh—aku tersesat. Saat aku berhenti mengikutinya ia berusaha menoleh dan menatapku dingin—seperti biasa.

Grimmjow mendekat ke arahku dan dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang aku sempat tanyakan dulu. Ia menembakku dan berkata, "Aku mungkin akan mempertahankan cinta, tapi aku akan lebih menjaga kepercayaan orang yang telah memberiku pekerjaan dan menolongku dari bahaya," aku hanya bisa menangis sambil menahan panasnya peluru yang beersarang di tubuhku. Ingin rasanya aku bunuh Aizen dan membuat ia melepaskan diriku.

Mungkin ini adalah akhir yang harus aku jalani. Aku bisa tersenyum lepas dan mengekspresikan emosiku dengan bebas—lagi. Mungkin jika aku pergi sekarang aku akan lebih bahagia dari pada ini. Walaupun aku haruss meninggalkan adikku bersamaa uang yang selama ini telah aku kumpulkan.

**End of Hinamolri's POV**  


* * *

Grimmjow mencuci seluruh bagian tangannya dan pistol yang baru ia pakai—membunuh Hinamori. Terlihat jelas ada penyesalan yang tergambar dan menunjukkan bahwa ia juga tal ingin membunuh Hinamori. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Aizen—tuannya.

"Tuan, sudah saya lakukan," Grimmjow hanya menunduk dan menyerahkan _Colt_ nya pada Aizen dan meminta Aizen untuk membunuhnya pada saat itu juga.

"Baiklah," Aizen segera menarik pelatuk dan menembak Grimmjow tepat di kepalanya.

DUUUARR!

"_Mungkin kau memang tidak di takdirkan menjadi bawahanku yang setia. Dan juga merebut orang yang telah aku cintai sejak lama, namun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup bahagia, cukup dengan mati saja itu sudah sangat menghiburku."_  
_

* * *

Aku, engkau dan dia adalah berbeda._

__

Engkau memberiku kemewahan, ia selalu menjaga kepercayaan sedangkan aku membuang harga diriku hanya demi uang.

Manusia menghilangkan kemewahan dengan menghamburkannya.

Manusia menghilangkan kepercayaannya dengan mengkhianati sesamanya.

_Dan manusia terbuang harga dirinya oleh mata maanusia lainnya._ _  
_

* * *

-OWARI-

Maaf jika ada typo dan ada unsur kata yang menjatuhkan sesama. Semoga dengan fic ini dapat menyadarkan manusia betapa pentingnya harga diri dan kepercayaan serta fana'nya kemewahan duniawi. Wanna R and R?


End file.
